Mistaken
by FantasyKlown
Summary: Instead of right, he is wrong, instead of heaven, he is hell, instead of human, he is the Avatar. Chosen a path to destroy when his duty was to help. Chosen a path to give death instead of life. Chosen a path to run, and now fight. This was all a Mistake.
1. Blood Of The Avatar

Disclaimer: I practially own 90 percent or so of this FanFiction, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph do not, I repeat, do _NOT_ belong to me.

This is my first FanFiction posted ever on this website, and I hope this will become a success like a lot of other FanFictions I have read.

Enjoy, and Review if you must.

Book 1: Mistaken

Chapter One: Blood Of The Avatar

"_Water… Earth… Fire… Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most… he vanished. 100 years past, and a girl named Katara and her brother Sokka found the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang, the last of the air benders. Although his air bending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone. Soon later on, on his journey with Katara and Sokka, Aang learns how to bend all four elements to defeat the fire nation and calm them to piece with the help of his Avatar State. Now they live gracefully along with the other nations of water, earth, and fire across the world."_

"_45 years has past since what was known as the "Calm Fires" Aang, has become a Guru, his earth bender teacher Toph, is now Queen ruler of the Earth Kingdom, while Katara is Queen of the Water tribe, and her brother Sokka, leading an army of thousands of men protecting the world from any left danger. With Zuko now known as 'King Fire' he leads the Fire Nation along with the Queens, and warriors. With all masters of there element ruling the world from harm, there would seem to be no danger or force that could stop them…"_

"_At least that is what was said in the legend. But, would two Avatars really mean a safer place around the world? And is there really a tribe of Air Benders living underground?"_

"_But what fun is it to protect if there isn't anyone to attack? Well I guess this is where I come in…"_

"_I am the Avatar… chosen to protect, chosen to rule."_

The sun crawled from out of its blankets as the morning time showed. Though the rays couldn't reach the ground, the sun gave warmth to the ground and the city of Gyron frantically. The wind blew soft like the ocean at shore, and the bird flew high towards there nesting grounds.

The people of this town got out of there houses, and sheds, and got to there marketing stations for the first hours of work.

One lady quickly grabbed a chicken from a pen and held it down on a table, getting ready to bring the chicken to its doom.

Another nailed a sign, up showing that her shop was now open. She brewed tea for herself and for her two little girls that stood by her feet.

Now this day wasn't just any normal day, it was the day that everyone in the whole entire world waited, the day that two special boys would finally become Avatars.

"Voridor!" A young brown headed boy screamed as he ran around a huge monster size room. He jumped on a mattress bed that held his sleeping twin brother. "Voridor, get up." He pushed his sleeping brother, each time he wouldn't get up; he'd push harder, and harder.

"What is it Gura?" Voridor finally moaned lazily after feeling the roughness of his brother Gura. Voridor pushed Gura off of the bed, and stood up to stretch, but he only got a sun burst in his eyes.

"Today's the day!" Gura jumped by the window the sun blasted, creating a shadow to prevent light into Voridor's face.

As Voridor laid back down, tired, and still exhausted, the sun beamed in his eyes once more as Gura ran away form the window. Voridortried covering his head by wrapping the blanket around him, but Gura pulled the blanket down to the floor by the feet.

"Come on Voridor, I thought you were excited for this day." Gura complained.

Voridor sat up once more, but to only once again have the sun beam him in the eyes. He quickly covered them, and peeked out into his bedroom. The sun made his vision blurry, and he saw nothing but orange.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Voridor mumbled shaking his head, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

The sunshine warmed the room with dramatic heat, and the Moon Flower that stood by the bed of Voridor's, died down. Gura, jumped on the bed and started hopping like a frog once again, after each bounce, he bounced higher, and harder.

"Wake up Voridor, mamma and dad want us to go to Leing-Wengs castle once you get up." Gura jumped down and quickly ran to the curtains. He pulled on a few strings, and widened the window as more sunlight beamed into the room.

"Stop that Gura." Voridor complained as he almost fell off his bed by the force of the sunlight.

Gura walked over and stood gazing at Voridor from the door. "Get up then, and let's go. We have to get there before everyone else does."

Voridor slowly slid off his bed, and fell to the floor. He yawned once again and rubbed his eyes even harder. He seemed to have gone back to sleep on the ground, but he woke up as Gura slapped him across the face.

"Did I tell you?" Gura said in an evil tone.

"What?" Voridor rubbed his slapped cheek.

"Azyma's going to be there."

Voridor's eyes lit up, and he quickly forced himself up. Azyma, the girl of Voridor's dreams was going to be at his ceremony, and watch him become the Avatar. His heart pounded, and his head raced as he got dressed.

"Let's go." Voridor dashed outside of his room and down the stairs to the front door. Gura slowly trailed behind him.

Both Gura, and Voridor were brothers, twins brothers. They lived in there own castle with there mom and dad, who are close friends to Leing-Weng there pharaoh, president, ruler, king of Gyron.

Today was the day that everyone in the world awaited, the day that a new legend was made. The legend of the two Avatars, chosen by the King and Queens of the world, Toph, Queen of the Earth Kingdom, Katara, Queen of the Water Tribe, Zuko, King of the Fire Nation, Sokka, Leader of the Nation Elites, and of course, Aang, the Guru.

As Voridor, and Gura left there home castle, they stood in front of thousands of steps taking them down to the main grounds. As they started taking steps down the warm golden stairs, the people of Gyron started pointing, whispering, and giving a round of applause to the younglings for there future job… being the Avatars.

The sun was shining brighter than it had ever shown before; the wind was breezy, not rough, but strong enough to blast your spitball back at you. Thousands of crowds gathered at the bottom of the footstep as the two walked down and onto destiny.

Gura waved happily in reply, but Voridor gazed unhappily at the ground. Voridor saw a rock, and randomly kicked it off the steps, sending it hundreds of feet off the edge of the stairs into the hard solid earth.

"What is it now Voridor?" Gura asked, worried about his little minute younger than him brother.

As they both got half way down the steps, applauds were still coming, and more people gathered towards the bottom.

"Why do we have to do this?" Voridor asked.

Gura laughed as if he was playing along in Voridor's joked question.

"What are you talking about? We are becoming what everyone dreams of becoming!" Gura took a breath. "And this will be the first time ever that two Avatars…" He held up his hand and pointed two fingers up in the air. "…walk the lands, aren't you happy about it?"

Voridor quickly drew his head up towards Gura.

"Yea, but being an Avatar means more responsibilities, and I'm going to have to go through this for the rest of my life." He kicked another rock he saw off the edge. "Who wants that?" Voridor stared down at the stairs. "All I want is to live happy like other kids.

Gura bulked up, and acted buff as they were only seconds away from the bottom with people who were still applauding.

"Well, as long as I can learn how to bend all the other three elements, then I will be okay." He snapped his fingers, and a spark of blue electricity flared for a few seconds, but then died. Voridor laughed as he saw his brother wasn't able to spark up a single volt of electricity from his lightning bending skills.

"You still have a lot to learn before you want to master all three." Voridor giggled.

"You can make it four." Gura smirked.

"What? Four… but I thought there were only Fire, Water, and Earth." As the two finally reached the bottom of the steps, applauds stopped and a pathway was split through the crowd, making room for Gura and Voridor to walk through. The crowd was all of a sudden silent, and everyone seemed to have glued there eyes onto the young boys.

As they came to the end of the crowd, Voridor took a deep breath.

"You know, sometimes I don't trust the people of Gyron." Voridor breathed.

"Well back to what I was talking about…" As they two walked past market stands, Gura snatched an apple from one, and took a big bite. After a swallow, he pulled Voridor by the horse collar and whispered, "Well I've been hearing rumors that there is an Air Bending Tribe hiding from reality." He took another bite off of his apple, and swallowed after only a couple bites.

"What? You know it's not true. Guru Aang is the only Air Bender left in this world."

Gura tossed his apple behind him and wiped his mouth with his arm and laughed.

"You know Dy-Tone right?" Gura asked. Voridor nodded slowly as he listened. "Well, you know how he taught us how to Lightning Bend?" Voridor nodded again. "He doesn't know how to bend them, but he knows the ways of learning how to Air Bend, Fire Bend, Water Bend, and even Earth Bend."

As they exited the market area, they came upon another castle, the Castle Of Gyron. The castle was probably a few times bigger than there actuall palace themselves. The earth that it was made by seemed to flash gold every time the sun shined on it, and every time the moon would shine, the Castle Of Gyron would seem like a blue shaphire.

"And so…" Voridor paused. "Your saying that he can teach you how to Air Bend without Air Bending?" Voridor tried asking the question that would most stick Gura in the head.

Gura stopped walking, and rubbed his head in search of words. He shrugged

"You'll see, I'll become the next big thing… considering you not wanting to become the Avatar would mean that I have a full one hundred percent on being the next big thing. It's all about the power little brother, its all about the power."

Gura kicked the ground and a gust of dust swirled with electricity around it. But it soon died down.

"The more power you have as the Avatar, the better you are."

Voridor stopped walking as they came upon the Castle Of Gyron.

"So what does _he_ have to do with you Air Bending?" Voridor asked suspiciously at his brother.

Gura closed his eyes, and smiled. "He can teach me, duh."

Voridor laughed in disbelief.

Gura took a step in front of Voridor and went up one of the thousands of stair steps that led to the castle door. Voridor followed a few steps later. As they made there way to the top, the people of Gyron started applauding again. As Voridor turned his head around, he saw thousands of people just standing at the foot of the stairs, clapping there hands, and waving.

"You know." Voridor started. "I don't think that being an Avatar is such a good idea, for either of us."

Gura gazed mysteriously at Voridor. Gura had always thought that Voridor and he would become legends together as brothers, but his thoughts were running out of blood, fast.

"Why do you not like wanting to become the Avatar?" Gura snapped.

"Look at it Gura, you know Aang the Guru right?" Gura nodded his head. "Look at the sacrifices he had to go through and give up." Voridor took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. "And I don't want to be away from mom and dad."

Gura wrapped one arm around Voridor's neck.

"Sometimes you have to grow up Voridor, that's just what life is, and momma and dad isn't going to sit around us forever you know."

"I know." Voridor stretched his back, pushing away Gura's arm, and breathed in deep. "But we're only ten years old, were moving way to fast." Voridor kicked the front of a stair step, and accidentally hurt himself. He almost fell off balance but Gura held onto him.

"Well." Gura started. "Since you're my brother, I guess I can say that I know how you feel."

"I hope you do." Voridor slowly said. _I hope you do. _As they got up to the top of the stair way and at the edge of the Castles doors, the whole city had seemed to been killed because there was nothing but silence.

Voridor turned to stare at the immobile, silent crowd... for such a great day that millions would wish for, he did not feel the same. He stared at his brother who happily waved at the crowd, and blew kisses. He seemed to be a bit too overjoyed, though that was nothing surprising to Voridor. Throughout there lives, Gura had always been the one to be in control, he always wanted the most, whether its water, food, or power, or even space for his room. Voridor wasn't jealous, but worried that his brothers need for more would somehow veer him a stray.

As they got to the top of the stairs, the great doors of Gyron were opened, and inside they saw there parents helping set up for the big night. They started running towards there parents but a man in a razor blade hat, and brown robes held his hand out.

"I am sorry Gura, and Voridor, but I am not allowed you two in until tonight."

"What?" Gura yelled. "Come on Sungsung, let us in."

Sungsung was the commander of the Gyron army, and King Leing-Wengs favorite associate. He was young, as when in battle seemed to be untouchable.

"So, you're saying that we have to wait almost a whole day before we can come in?" Voridor asked.

Slowly, Sungsung nodded his head and whispered into Voridor's ears, "But I think someone's here to see you Voridor." He pointed along a wall, and at a girl with long black hair, with a basket of flowers in her arms. Automatically, Voridor's heart pounced, and his faced turned red. Without even thinking, he walked with speed up to the girl.

Gura crossed his arms, and made a face. "What can I do now that my brothers off with his girlfriend?" His temper dropped as he stomped on the ground, which created lightning that sparked for seconds.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Voridor-who was now beside the girl- yelled across to Gura.

"Gura." Someone said. Gura looked behind Sungsung and saw his mother coming towards him. "It's alright Sungsung, were done now."

His mom laid out a hand, Gura dashed to her sticking out his tongue at Sungsung.

"Alright then, take the brat." Sungsung joked, as Gura and his mom entered the doors.

Once they entered the doors, Gura was dazed at the lights and decoration inside. A huge torch hung off the ceiling lighting the room brighter than ever. Tables connected with each other and crossed the room. Big baskets of fruits were set on the tables every inch of the way.

"You guys really have out done yourselves mom." Gura yelped. His mother laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"You boys are only ten years old and yet growing up so fast. Even your father doesn't want you to grow up so fast." She sighed, and squeezed harder. "You boys wished on being an Avatar ever since you were born and now here it is. You two must be happy."

Gura stared at the ground, and shook his head.

"What is it Gura?" His mother asked, worried.

"It's Voridor." He pushed his mothers hand away from him and sighed. "He doesn't think that we should become Avatars. He's afraid of the responsibilities, the power that will be given to us at such a young age." He flicked his bangs around, trying to rub the blue arrow on his head.

"It's true, but look at Guru Aang." His mother said as she picked up a banana from a table and offered it. Gura took the banana and started peeling. "Aang started his Avatar journey around your age, and now look." Gura's mother pointed around at the beautiful lights. "The Calm Fires are over, and everyone lives in peace."

After taking several bites out of the banana, Gura asked, "But I really don't understand why we need two Avatars…"

His mom hugged him and laughed.

"Two Avatars can protect the world alot easier than just one Gura." His mom said gradually.

* * *

Voridor was taken by the hands, and dragged behind the Castle. He ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the girl who took him.

"Where are you taking me Azyma?" Voridor asked frantically.

"Just wait Voridor." Azyma replied, still running with full speed.

Azyma was Leing-Wengs daughter, so she was actually Princess Azyma. But she never liked being addressed that. They had only met almost a month ago, and were already good friends; thought Voridor had more than a friendly thing for her. He always felt warm and safe with her. He felt that whatever would happen to Azyma, he would be able to protect her.

As they started slowing down, Voridors eyes firmly widened as he looked at where Azyma had brought him. It was a park known as the Gyron Park. The Gyron Park was held behind the Castle, and it was known to be the prettiest parks ever.

"This was where." Voridor paused, and he ran over to touch a stone bench sitting next to a pond. "This is where I first met you." He turned, and smiled at Azyma.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered." Azyma sweetly said. She sat down on the stone and pulled out the basket of flowers. "I have something for you." She said as she started searching through the flowers.

Voridor's focus was not on the Gyron Park, nor what she was digging for, but Azyma. To him, she was the most beautiful girl that he had, and probably will ever meet. She seemed to be the perfect girl, his age, a royal princess, smart, and very friendly. He thought that no one in the world could ever take the place of Azyma.

"Here." Azyma held up a necklace with a white diamond on it. But Voridor's attention seemed to be on something else. "Voridor" Azyma laughed as he smiled at her.

"What?" Finally back to reality, Voridor held his hand out. Azyma slowly and carefully gave Voridor the necklace. The diamond was triangular, and shined with the sun.

"Thank you." Voridor said. "It's beautiful." He clipped the necklace around his neck and laid it under his shirt. He fiddled with it for a few minutes, examining the gift that was given to him by the girl he loved. "I'll wear this forever." He promised.

After a moment of silence, Voridor turned around to face the pond. The pond had a waterfall adding on to it with a hundreds of Goldfishes swimming around. Lilly pads floated on top the huge pond, and flowers grew along the edge of it.

The sun has now shown its full strength of heat as the wind exchanged directions. The trees that surrounded the park seemed to have only made things prettier despite the darkness it had.

"Are you excited about today?" Azyma sweetly asked, putting her basket down.

Voridor stared at the ground, like he always did when today was mentioned.

"Not really." He muttered. "I just don't think that were ready."

Azyma laughed as if what Voridor said was a joke, but then stopped and noticed that he wasn't playing.

"Oh." Azyma started. "Well, why aren't you ready? I mean this is every-"

"Yes I know." Voridor interrupted. He stood up, and walked around in circles. "But you don't understand." He turned to gaze at her beauty. He didn't want to start yelling at her; he didn't want her to feel down of him, nor his brother Gura.

"Look." He said quietly. Azyma stood up, and slowly, but casually walked over to Voridor. She took his hands and warmed them inside of hers, though she was young, she was also very bright and secure. "I'm not sure." He finished.

Voridor smiled at the warmth of her hands around his, he couldn't think of anything better than to be with her for his entire life.

"I know today's a hard day for you…" Azyma started. "But you have to live on." She smiled. "I'm glad for you."

Voridor raised his head, and smiled back His heart were still filled with warmth since he met her today. "You are?" He asked. Just then, the current of the wind seemed to have changed, and the heat the sun gave died down. Voridor flinched a few inches, but not enough for it to be noticed.

"Well." A distant voice bellowed behind him. Quickly out of reflex, Voridor turned his body around facing a tall man with a long black beard. He seemed old, but muscular as well. He had on a green robe that represented Gyron. It was Dy-Tone. "I for one am very…" He paused to stare at the Kings daughter, Princes Azyma. "Glad that you are the one to become the Avatar, along with your brother as well."

Dy-Tone's voice to Voridor, always seemed suspicious, and always up to something. Though after all these years, nothing bad has come from him, Voridor still did not trust him one hundred percent.

"Dy-Tone!" Voridor frantically straightened his back, and with his hands and legs close together, bowed.

Dy-Tone was a teacher for those who wanted to learn how to bend elements. Though his specialty is Lightning bend, he knew the ways of bending the other four elements if Fire, Water, Earth, and possibly from the words of Gura, Air.

"No, no, no Avatar Voridor." Dy-Tone still with his mysterious voice said. "It is I, who shall do the honors." He elapsed his legs and arms to the sides, and slowly bowed down.

"Don't" Voridor snapped. "I'm not planning on being an Avatar." He stared hard at the shoes of Dy-Tone. "So you can go tell everyone that i reject."

Dy-Tone instantly smiled. Voridor made a face, not expecting Dy-Tone to smile.

* * *

Lightning flared across the room at Voridor, but he was unfortunately able to dodge it by running behind his giant bed. He looked at his window, and saw the night sky lit up in flames. He then peeked over the top of his bed to see his brother standing meters away with an evil face, holding a ball of electricity in his palm gazing right had the frightened Voridor.

Voridor was breathless, and he couldn't seem to think of what to do next. He felt like panicking, but he knew that wasn't the best thing to do. He quickly hid behind his bed again, hoping that his brother had not seen him.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. Gura stared right at him, and he felt stupid trying to hide behind his bed pretending that Gura had not seen him.

"Dy-Tone was right." Gura laugh as the ball of blue electricity enlarged, "You are weak, you're no good." He shot the ball in his palm at the bed, and exploded the bed into pieces, revealing the hiding Voridor.

"Why are you doing this?" Voridor complained standing up and backing up against the window behind him.

Gura laughed once again, but this time even louder. He held out a palm and another ball of blue electricity formed.

"I think the question is, _why aren't you doing this_?" Gura laughed a monster laugh, and through the ball of lightning right at Voridor.

Quickly, Voridor held his hand in front of him, and formed his own electric barrier, protecting him from the attack. But though he prevented the attack from hitting him, the force of the blast pushed him back hard against the wall, shattering the window.

"You know." Gura slowly started walking towards Voridor, again forming a ball of electricity in his palm, prepared to launch. "I'm actually happy you chose not to attend the Avatar Ritual." He threw the ball of energy at Voridor, but he ducked away just in time, the ball missing him only by inches.

"Because now, I'm stronger than ever, I guess all that teaching from Dy-Tone really paid off throughout those few days."

Voridor stood up, and faced his evil brother.

"Gura-"

"That's AVATAR Gura to you!" Gura took a large stomp infront of him, and released a wave of lightning right at Voridor. Quickly, and bravely, Voridor forced another barrier with his hands and conducted electricity to block the blast, but this time the force of the blast sent him flying out the window into the midnight sky.

Gura was no joke; he wasn't the same little boy he was before. His lightning bending was as powerful as it gets, and the way he was, it would only lead to more power.

As Gura walked near the broken window, he saw fire everywhere in the city of Gyron, people screaming, and running for their lives. Men dying trying to protect there family from the Gyron Soldiers. Gura bent his head down to find Voridor, but couldn't.

He took a battle stance and punched his arm forward, and a rod of lightning shot out from his fingers. The lightning ran into bushes and as more lightning went in, the bushes started causing a chain. Lightning ran through bushes and electrocuted every single thing inside. Gura heard a squeal as he smiled, gladly to have hit Voridor. But his smile soon turned upside down as a Rattit-half rat and half rabbit- ran out the bushes.

"Avatar Gura…" Someone behind him said. As Gura turned around, two guards stood before him, one happens to be Sungsung. Gura stared deeply, and angrily into the eyes of the two guards.

"He got away didn't he?" The guard next to Sungsung quickly said.

Without an answer, Gura swung his arm down to the floor like he was using an Axe, and instantly, a volt of electricity seemed to have covered the floor with energy, causing both Sungsung and the other guard to get shocked with enormous power. Gura then flared a string of lightning at the guard next to Sungsung, piercing a hole through his body.

As the guard dropped on the floor, dead, Gura glared into Sungsung's eyes as if asking if he wants to meet the same fate his fellow comrade has just met.

"Tell your men to control Gyron." Gura walked pass Sungsung but stopped. "I want King Leing-Weng, Princess Azyma, and my parents to stay in this house at all times… treat them as our guess." He ordered.

Gura continued walking. Once he exited his former house, he marched straight towards the screaming people. Gyron soldiers were killing if not hurting every men and women in the city. Children were forced to separate from there parents, and babies were brought to the Castle of Gyron.

Gura turned and saw one of his guards fighting a peasant, Gura watched cautiously, observing the two wrestle. Soon after a few minutes, the two were still fighting, neither backing down from death. Gura quickly, without hesitation made a fist, and punched out a string of lightning at the peasant, burning, and peeling the flesh off of his arm. Gura fisted another string of lightning, but this time aimed for the head. The peasant dropped down with blood flowing out.

"Thank you, Avatar." The guard said taking deep breaths. "He just wouldn't give in."

Gura glared at his guard with anger. He then punched his guard in the stomach, sending a volt of electricity throughout his body, exploding every single piece of organ he had. The guard fell dead on the burning ground.

"I don't accept weaklings." Gura spat at the dead guard.

Gura stared around his soon to be kingdom, and witnessed blood, and the death of people who would not do as his guards say.

Gyron was now a place of hell, everything was on fire, and people lay dead on the ground. Houses were torn apart, and the night moon seemed to look like the moon of evil.

Gura walked over to a man in a hood standing right beside Sungsun. He stared at the people cuffed and walking inside with guards by there side.

"He got away." Gura slowly said with a bit of a shake in his voice.

The man in the hood smiled at him with evil as a peasent tried to attack him from behind, but instantly like a master, he reacted. He held hand out and a gust of wind hammered out and pushed the peasent into a burning house.

"You just-"

"Shh." The man in the hood said. "We will find him later." The man in the hood laughed evily with passion. As he laughed even harder with victory, his voice seemed to have echoed inside of Gyron. "That way, he'll get a present the next time you meet him.

* * *

Almost a mile away from Gyron, Voridor stood inches away from a falling cliff, watching as the traitors of the ones he trusted burned his home. The only thing he saw was the black smoke, rising to the night sky, as he would remember the moon forever.

By his side, was a yellow rock, about the size of a pineapple; he hugged it tightly as if it were the memories of his family. Voridor turned away from the dying Gyron, and started walking away into the darkness, but stopped, as the rock started moving, moving like there was something inside.

Gradually, Voridor smiled, and laughed slowly to himself. But then turned back to his serious face as he took one last look around.

"I'll come back." He whispered. "I promise." Voridor continued walking with the rock by his side as the only thing left of Gyron other than the memories of pain. Disapearing into the night, seeking revenge.

_And I wont be alone…_


	2. The First Clash Massacre

Continuous Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I will say that 90 percent of these creatures, and characters are all mine. Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Sokka are not mine. But Voridor, Gura and other characters that will be mentioned throughout the story are mine.

_If you are reading chapter two, then i am guessing you must be interested on reading the upcoming chapters that i am on the verge of writing. For more information about Mistaken go to my profile and read if you want. I shows charectors that will be showing up ni the story and a bio on them as well._

Book 1: Mistaken

Chapter 2: The First Clash Massacre

5 years later…

The leaves bushed against the trees they grew on, and the dew dripped off as a stroke of lightning struck through it like knife through butter. The sound of battle between two elite warriors ripped across the messy trees throughout the woods.

As Voridor quickly raced by pass trees, lightning shot past him, missing him by only inches, but getting closer every time. He got scratches from hard branches that slapped him across the face and from rocks that punched him whenever he fell.

The haze inside the forest seemed thick. Barely breathing, Voridor was still able to run faster than ever, being chased by another rod of lightning. As one passed his head, he nearly tipped over, but was able to hang onto a vine that hung from a thick branch above him.

Voridor has been running for three days straight non-stop. First hide, then when found, ran, and then when tired, fought, and then when beaten, hid. The triangle of his three actions continued for three whole days… now his fourth.

Voridor didn't waste time resting at the moment, so he jumped his heart to the best of him, and ran away from the strokes of lightning shooting from behind him.

* * *

Along a narrow path between a dead forest, a dozen caravans slowly rolled up, all carrying passengers, food, and weapons. There were at least five to seven guards or soldiers near each of them; two Polard Rhinos were pulling each caravan as they slowly moved down the small narrow road, one caravan in front of the other in a line. 

Polard Rhinos were known as "Hideous Creatures of the Land" but now are dying rapidly. They are a bit bigger than a normal sized Rhino would be, and have no horns on their head what so ever. They were defenseless in battle, so they cower away in sights of danger.

"Father." Inside the first leading caravan, a kid gave tea to his father as he sat down and took the rings that controlled the Polard Rhinos. As the father took a sip of his tea, and hummed a quiet note, he tapped his son on the head and laughed.

"Where are we going father?" The boy asked.

The father set his tea down to his side and took the ropes from his son. Hesitating, the father stared dead into the horizon as if he had been paralyzed.

"…Father?" The boy shakily asked.

"…Were going to the Fire Nation." Someone said from behind him. The boy turned around and saw his big brother. He stood tall, with white hair. He held a teakettle with one hand, and with the other hand, formed a fire to heat the kettle. He was a fire bender.

"Really Haku?" The little boy asked.

Haku set the tea down by his father's side and slowly came up to his ears. "…Right?" He said. His father twitched, and almost tipped over the tea by his side. A few sweat drops ran down his face, and his head got hot.

"Y-Yes… yes Zuko, we are." His father said, smiling at his two only sons.

Haku, Zuko, and their father, Moren, are the leaders of there traveling pack. They came from the Pyro Village, which was burned down by Avatar Gura's army. Only a handful of there people survived, and the handful are the ones riding inside caravans. Only an amount full of guards survived, and they are the ones surrounding the group of caravans, assigned to protect them.

Haku was fifteen, while his young brother Zuko, named after Fire Lord Zuko, leader of the Fire Nation in Hyun Nyar, was only eight. Zuko was supposed to be the next king for their village, but the Pyro Village was destroyed. Their father, Moren, used to live in Hyun Nyar with Fire King Zuko, but was banned for a crime he had committed. Now he is afraid of the consequences for coming back. That is why he hesitates whenever he is asked where they were going.

Haku and Zuko are great fire benders, though Haku mastered it, while Zuko is still in the process of mastering. Both have a great future ahead of them if they can stay away from the danger once created five years ago.

The caravan party has been traveling for almost a week, and through those past days, all Haku did was teach Zuko fire bending, first how to control, and how to create, and direct.

Moren yawned, and almost leaned back, but Zuko pushed him back up.

"Be careful father, you might steer us the wrong way." Zuko cried.

Alertly, Moren shook his head and stared dead on towards the horizon, which seemed to get red cause of the sunset.

"Let me take it." Haku said, offering to let his father sleep.

Moren smiled, and slowly crawled to the back of the caravan and rested his aching body and head on a soft pillowed made by Haku.

Moren roughly coughed, but slowly calmed down.

"Haku." Moren slowly gasped.

Giving the rings to Zuko, Haku crawled to his dad. "What is it?"

"Someday I'm not going to be here and-"

"Stop talking." Haku interrupted, not wanting to hear what his sick father wanted to say.

Haku stared into the red horizon, and closed his eyes and sung a tune.

After the tune, he opened his eyes and saw his father sleeping. "Fire god, help us."

* * *

Finally resting, Voridor took deep breaths and embraced a piece of wood on the ground trying to hold his pain. I can't keep running. Thought running was the only thing he could do at the moment. 

Voridor quickly took a peek around the tree he rested on, he saw nothing, and he tried the other side, and still saw nothing. He took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness." He said to himself. When he turned back around into his resting position, his eyes shot open, and he froze.

In front of him stood a large lizard on two legs, its eyes, red like evil, and its stance ready to attack. His mouth the size of dragons, and body the size of one as well. The claws were sharp and enormous. It's tail whipped around knocking down several trees in its path.

Voridor backed up against the tree as far as he could, scared of the beast; he seemed to be staring death in the face. The beasts mouth opened wide apart, showing hundreds of rows of sharp blade like teeth, and the tongue whipped around like a whip-lash in the hands of a tamer.

"How do you like him?" A boy about the same height as Voridor (Maybe taller) walked by the beast, patting it on the side of the mouth as it drooled.

He had an evil look, he wore gloves made from leather, and he stood buff. His black hair moved back to a ponytail, or what is known as a Warriors Tail.

"Gura…" Voridor hissed at his brother. Gura laughed.

"Zeala, meet my brother Voridor." Gura introduced. "The suppose Avatar." Gura laughed once more.

"I'm assuming Zeala's this hideous creature that hatched from your egg." Voridor laughed back.

Gura's look changed, as it turned from laughter to anger. He spat at the ground and glared into the eyes of Voridor. A smirked crossed his face, and he turned around, back facing his brother.

"Zeala…" He spat. "Eat him up… and don't come back without a body part." Gura walked away into the distance, and soon disappeared within the mist.

Voridor's smile turned back to a scared face, as Zeala, the monster got closer with the drooled mouth, half dripping blood, and half dripping saliva.

Voridor tried thinking of plans on how to escape his position, he was cornered against a tree, and Zeala seemed to be the one to not let him go without his masters ordered confirmed.

Voridor shot up at a vine above Zeala, and to his side where the vine connected to another. A smirked crossed Voridor's face, but it soon ran away cause of the roar Zeala gave.

With a steady movement, Voridor took a side step towards a tree to his side. Zeala reacted with a jump towards the direction. With quick movement, Voridor towards a vine, and blue lightning shot out, and struck the vine. Soon, the vine caught fire, and the fire chained the vine next to it, having it catch fire, and catching the vine next to it. Soon, the area was covered in red flames.

Zeala stepped back, and roared. It looked around and seemed to panic as string of vine from above it fell down by its feet.

Quickly without hesitation, Voridor sped past Zeala and quickly past the burning part of the woods. He looked back to see the frightened beast, but only saw Zeala charging after him.

"Aw, come on!" He cursed at himself. He shot lightning from his fingertips, and burned the path he was running on, trying to redirect the beast another way, giving him time to rest, but Zeala kept at him, not even feeling a pinch of the fire.

Finally, exiting the deep misty woodened forest, Voridor smiled, finally getting out into the open air, but soon as he got further out into the open, his smiled seemed to have been slapped off his face as he came upon a cliff.

Quickly, and steadily he stopped, almost falling down. He stared into the depths and saw nothing but a long drop of death. Breathing hard, Voridor was about ready to give up, having nowhere to go.

As Voridor turned back, Zeala quickly dashed out from the woods, and stood its ground with an angry roar. Voridor stood frozen, trapped, and his lightning bending was no use of help.

Zeala took one beastly step, and another, one after another, slowly reaching the trapped Voridor. It's tail flung around, ready to strike, and its jaws hung open with its sharp teeth ready to bite.

Frantically, Voridor reached into his pocket, and drew out a whistle with a dragons tooth on it. He stuck it into his mouth, and blew. No sound came out. Voridor shoved the whistle back into his pocket and smiled.

He stared at Zeala cautiously, and stepping back with baby steps near the edge. The beast opened its mouth, and roared a battle cry. In his mouth, a ball of electricity seemed to be forming. Voridor eyes widened as he stepped closer to the edge.

"Come on…" Voridor whispered to himself.

Zeala took one big leap towards Voridor and the ball shot out from its mouth, quickly moving towards the feet of Voridor. Soon, rocks shattered in front of him as the blue glowing ball collided with the ground. The rocks felt sharp, and some smashed his face, leaving deep cuts, and wounded spots. Losing his balance, Voridor leaned backwards, falling off the edge and almost a mile into his death.

Voridor closed his eyes, mumbling for something, and praying as he fell closer to death. He opened his eyes, and saw a black figure maybe a bit larger than Zeala coming towards him. It had wings the size of a dragon, and moved towards him fast.

"About time!" Voridor yelled. The black figure turned to be a dragon, big, its scales were as black as the midnight sky, and it's horned were sharp like dragon tooth. As the dragon came under Voridor, resting his fall and saving him from death, he blew a flare of fire at Zeala, but quickly with reaction, the beast jumped out of the way and shot another ball of lightning at the dragon and Voridor.

Voridor stood on the back of the dragon, and quickly created a barrier with his Lightning Bending and protected the two of them.

"Lets get out of here Gyron!" Voridor yelled.

Gyron, the name of his dragon, dashed its wings and flew away into the clouds.

Voridor held his arm in pain as one of the shattered rocks must have cut him, as well as the cuts on his face. As he lay on the back of his dragon, Gyron and closed his eyes, finally getting away from the horrid beast.

"Thank you Gyron." He mumbled.

As Gyron flew through the clouds, Voridor slept, and did nothing but sleep through the flight.

_It's time._


	3. Dark Age Begins

Book 1: Mistaken

Chapter 3: Dark Age Begins

Inside of Leng Weing's castle, Gura walked around in circles, waiting for his beast, Zeala, to return, and hoping with a piece of his brother in the mouth. Every minute he would stop, and stare at the huge entrance doors that lead outside, waiting for Zeala, but every minute he wouldn't smile.

The room was dark, and could barely see anything that was in a far distance. The only light that lit the room, were torches that aligned the walls. The room was dim, and moist.

Bored, Voridor snapped his fingers continuously, flaring up fire like a match and making it disappear. He stared back at the door, and still nothing exciting.

Finally, he heard a thump outside of the entrance doors, and smiled. When the door opened, a terrified Zeala slowly walked in. As the doors magically shut behind the creature, Gura's face turned evil as ever.

"Zeala!" He spat. "Come here you piece of mud!" His anger grew as he saw no body part of Voridor what so ever.

Zeala slowly walked over, but stepped back after every two steps forward. It coward back from Gura, though it was a fierce against Voridor, it was a baby to Gura.

Irritated at the paste of coming to him, Gura stomped over to Zeala.

"You piece of unforgivable mud!" Gura yelled. "I gave you one simple task, to bring me the dead body parts of my brother and what do you have for me?"

Zeala stepped back a few more giant steps. It mouth closed, and un-wanting to open for a roaring reply.

"That's right, nothing! You worthless mud!" Gura swung his arms counterclockwise with blue electricity trailing after his fingertips. He then punched out both arms, sending an uncontrolled lightning flying through the air towards Zeala. "I don't accept weaklings."

Zeala roared, awaiting the hit. It closed its eyes and waited. But after a long wait, it wasn't hurt. It reopened his eyes to see a wall right in front of it, shielding him from the blast.

"I don't think you want to do that." The wall soon shoved back down to the ground as if it had never came out before.

"What do you want Sungsung?" Gura spat.

Sungsung came out from the shadows where the torched fires didn't lit. He was still young and stood muscular like always. He still wore his Gyron robe, and still seemed nice as always.

"You shouldn't be trying to hurt… or in your case, kill something that's very loyal to you."

"Why shouldn't I? Like I always say… I don't accept weaklings." Voridor walked over to Sungsung and stared evil anger into his eyes.

"Weaklings? So you're considering yourself strong?" Sungsung argued.

"Don't push-"

"Your lighting couldn't even penetrate my wall of earth, and your calling yourself strong?" Sungsung teased, and teased until Gura's face got red.

Gura curled a fist, and again, gazed into Sungsung's eyes. Without another word, he turned to his frightened beast.

"You're the luckiest piece of mud, ever." He pointed to a door in the distance. "Go to your cage, and stay there."

Slowly, Zeala took baby steps towards the door.

"Now!" Gura stomped on the floor and a boulder shot out infront of him. He then punched the boulder at Zeala's head, leaving gravels after the hit. Zeala quickly stomped towards the door and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Innocent giggles soared throughout the room. Alertly, Sugnsung and Gura looked around.

"Wow, you're actually being nice… for once."

A smirk crossed Gura's face.

"What do you want Azyma?" He said, staring down the shadows.

A beautiful girl walked out from the shadows, and leaned against a statue of a dragon.

"Ahh, princess Azyma." Sungsung surprisingly said, and bowed. "Nice to see you for the first time today."

Azyma walked over to the two, and smiled.

"Oh Sungsung, your know ever since I've been…" She scratched her chin searching for a word. "Captive… by Gura, I've been nothing but a slave… a dirty little slave. I wouldn't be calling myself a princess."

Gura held out a hand in front of Azyma, and lit a fire from his fire bending skills, lighting up and revealing her beautiful face.

"You're the most un-captive person in Gyron, what are you talking about slave?"

Azyma was still as pretty as ever. She had grown a lot ever since the fall of Gyron as a princess throughout the years.

She took a deep breath and blew the fire out. "Oh Gura, your so neutral at times."

Gura laughed, and took Azyma by the hair and dragged her towards him into a kiss, though it wasn't a short second kiss, it was long, and R-ish.

Sungsung turned away and sighed.

"You two have got to stop doing that in front of me." He complained.

When the kiss was finally over, Azyma licked her lips, feeling the taste.

"You know…" She started. "Voridor's lips seemed a lot softer than-"

"Voridor… is a name that shall not be mentioned in his city."

Azyma walked pass him, and away near the shadows.

"As you wish, my Lord… my King… my Avatar… my Love." Azyma walked away and into the shadows until you couldn't see her again. She then reappeared with her hands behind her back, and bent over.

"Oh, and Dy-Tone wants to see you Gura." She said.

"Tell him im busy at the moment." Gura said.

"Tell him that yourself… he says he has a surprise for you." Azyma walked back into the shadows.

"What kind of surprise?" He asked.

He waited for a reply, but there was no response. The only thing he got was a gust of wind that blew him back several meters into the ground past Sungsung.

"That kind!" Azyma yelled, still not seen in the shadows.

Gura got up and walked beside Sungsung.

"Young love, I just can't figure it out." Sungsung joked. He laughed and slapped Gura on the back.

"Talk about neutral." Gura said, assuming that Azyma was gone. "I can't even tell if she's on my side or not."

After a long silence that seemed to last forever, Sungsung walked over in the direction in which Azyma exited.

"I guess I have to go give dinner, to your parents, and the King."

-

Speaking of neutral, Sungsung seemed to be one himself. Though he was still loyal to Gura, he always seemed to be playful like nothing bad has every happened or is going to ever happen. He treated the King, and Gura's parents like loyal guests. Though they stood, slept, and lived in one room every day for five years, he helped them get wealth and throughout sickness.

Sungsung entered turned a corner through a long hallway and entered the castle kitchen to only see Azyma digging inside a frozen storage department in search for food.

"Well, look who we have here." Sungsugn said suspiciously. Alertly, Azyma turned and stood up straight, with a sweat drop down her face.

"Sungsung!" Azyma hesitated as Sungsung walked closer.

"No worries, I won't tell Gura anything." Sungsung held a finger to his lips.

"… Thank you."

Sungsung took a seat on the chair, and watched Azyma as she hurtled food into a bag.

"Gura was right." Sungsung said.

"About what?" Azyma still packed food into the bad she held.

"You really _are_ neutral. First you kiss him, then you steal from him." Sungsung sighed.

Azyma froze, and stood back up to face Sungsung.

"Sungsung." She walked over to him. "I love Gura, with all my heart, I really do." She admitted. "But that doesn't take away the love I have for my parents as well."

Sungsung nodded his head.

"It also doesn't change the fact the your family isn't royal to this city. You still are a Princess, and your parents are still King, and Queen."

Azyma laughed, and smiled.

"Sungsung, talk about being neutral." She yawned, and leaned tiredly against a wall.

"Well that should be enough food. You must get going now, you parents are in Gura's castle."

"Yes I know." Azyma said grabbing a hold of the bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She started running out the kitchen door but then stopped. "Thank you Sungsung… for not telling."

Sungsung stood up form his chair and bowed.

"This explains why were losing food… but next time, let me get the food for you… Princess Azyma."

Azyma giggled. "Make sure you bring enough then." She dashed out the room with a smile on her face.

-

Two iron door opened simultaneously, and a burst of wind entered. Inside seemed to be like a chamber, it was dark, and musty.

Gura entered through the doors, and up a small carpet isle. Torches were lit along the carpet edges.

"What do you want?" Gura asked.

Up a couple of stairs, a man in a dark hood turned around. His face was wrinkled, and his age seemed old. The smile that crossed his face seemed to be mysterious, and random. He walked down the few steps and stood only inches away from Gura.

"I repeat myself, what do you want Dy-Tone?" Gura demanded.

"It is time you must learn to control the power of the Avatar State." Dy-tone muttered, his voice echoed inside the great chamber like room they were in.

"What do you mean? Don't I already control the power of the Avatar State?"

"You may be the Avatar, but you are not in control of the Avatar State… where the power comes from in that form is unbeatable. And power needs learning to be able to control."

Gura stepped up.

"Forget it."

"Hmm?"

Gura walked away and turned back around after a few steps.

"Five years…" He walked back over to Dy-Tone. "Five years I've waited, five years you've said _the next time I see Voridor, I'll give him a surprise._ But what surprise?"

"The surprise-"

"I know what the surprise is Dy!" Gura stomped towards Dy-Tone, holding his anger in. "Teach me how to air bend so the next time I see Voridor, I can! I can give him the surprise!"

Dy-Tone laughed, and it seemed to have provoked Gura into sending a string of lightning past his head, slightly missing him.

Dy-Tone forced out a string of lightning into the ground by the feet of Gura, and exploded pieces of gravel in his face. Gura jumped back, and stood in a horse stance.

"You want to learn how to air bend?" Dy-Tone walked forwards as Gura did the opposite. "You want to learn how to control the Avatar State?" He struck another piece of lightning at the floor, again obliterating it partially into pieces. "And you want to kill your brother?" After walking Gura into a solid wall, Dy-Tone held out a hand with a ball of fire in hand.

"What are you planning?" Gura tempted out of his mouth as if that were the only thing he could say to persuade Dy-Tone into not killing him.

"Never shoot at me again, do you understand?"

Dy-Tone walked back up the steps and turned towards Gura.

"Your brother must not be underestimated… I do not think that he ran for five years and did not train himself to be strong."

"Voridor's a coward! He would never even think about training himself to improve his lightning bend!"

"But! You are forgetting what he has lost!"

Gura dazed at the floor, getting irritated.

"He lost family, he lost love, he lost his city, he even lost the person he trusted most, YOU."

Gura's head jerked up, and his blood seemed to race throughout his veins at a million light-years an hour.

"You think Voridor still gives a heart for me? I destroyed everything he has ever owned, touched, felt, loved, and cherished."

"And that is why he will stop at nothing until you are stopped."

The room suddenly fell silent for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes. Time seemed to have passed on so slowly that every breath Gura took was slow.

"Then why does he run?" The first question that popped into Gura's head. The million-dollar question that would answer the choices Gura would next choice.

"Gura…" Dy-Tone turned away and folded his hands behind his back, starring into the darkness within the room. "You are asking a question that only he knows…" His voice now soft, and touching.

The evil in the two have seemed to disappear for now. This moment was not like a normal feeling for the two.

Laughter roared from Gura. His evil seemed to have returned. His face, strict, and his voice, dark, deep, hollow. Dy-Tone turned around, and stared with confusion in his mind.

"But he isn't the Avatar…"

"Not quite…"

Gura's heart was stabbed once he heard those words.

"What?"

"Since he is your brother… he is still partially Avatar…"

"But he hasn't drunken the blood of the Avatar." Gura urged out.

Dy-Tone sighed as if he was tired of talking to Gura… yet he was.

"I will tell you more later-"

"Then teach me how to air-bend." Gura quickly said. His hopes ran high since there was nothing else to talk about.

Dy-Tone smiled, and walked over to Gura.

"Prove yourself. Remember Pyro Village? You attacked it some times ago."

Gura nodded.

"A handful still lives… destroy them, and I will do my best to teach you my air bending stills."

Gura smiled, and an evil looked crossed his face. 'Humph' Gura turned around and started walking out the door, feeling confident. He attacked it once, and he'll do it again. How hard could it be?

"Their piece of mud is all mine." He laughed, and exited through the solid doors, which shut blindly behind him.

Through the closed doors, Dy-Tone heard the echoes of the hideous evil laugh. He stared at the ground as if being scared for the first time in his forever life.

"Gura is a hard one to figure…"

He held out an arm, and the room gets darker, after every passing second, the room would get darker, and darker until nothing was seen from any distance.

"May the dark age of the Avatar… Begin."_

* * *

Hello, and thank you for reading chapter 3. I am truely sorry that it took soo long to submit such a short chapter, i have been busy, but am now full throttle on writing chapter 4 right now. I am also sorry for those who hate alot of talking. I have not been able to describe everything that happens because i actually was meaning this chapter to be short but I accidentally got into writing too much._

_Again, i am sorry for not being soo detailed, though some may not care (I care truely for lots of details) i will be sure to be better with my next chapters. I thank you for reading, and hope you continue on reading my journey._


End file.
